


Someone Like You

by SmileAndWave (Tammy_grateful)



Series: WayHaught Week 2020 [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, F/F, Wayhaught Week 2020, Wayhaught is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammy_grateful/pseuds/SmileAndWave
Summary: Ever since helping Waverly Earp collect underwear that had spread along the highway, Nicole has been plagued by daydreams, dreams when asleep, just constant thoughts of the brunette. Today is no different.Except today is completely different.My WayHaught Week 2020 late entry for the body swapping prompt. Enjoy!
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: WayHaught Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636384
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> My friend said Chasing Pavements couldn't be a one-shot because Waverly and Nicole didn't end up together. She was right. So I give you a silly follow-up. Is there such a thing as canon-ish AU? That's what this feels like. 
> 
> Writing Body Swapping Stories is hard! Thanks, Kay for making this flow. I am never doing this again.

Coconuts and lavender. It is a smell Nicole can’t seem to escape. Ever since helping Waverly Earp collect underwear that had spread along the highway, the redhead has been plagued by daydreams, dreams when asleep, just constant thoughts of the brunette. Always accompanied by coconuts and lavender. And lingerie. She tried to tell herself to keep it PG, there was no need to disrobe this woman, but her thoughts constantly betrayed her, and Waverly’s model-worthy body came in red bodices, black lace, pink satin. It was maddening. 

This morning, Nicole was particularly overwhelmed by coconuts and lavender, stronger than simply a memory. What’s worse, she felt the warmth of a hand sliding up her side. Then lips kissing along her jaw towards her earlobe. 

“Good morning, sweetie,” Waverly whispered into her ear. It felt so real! She began to stir, coming awake despite her desire to remain in the dream. She rolled onto her back and stretched out, enjoying the dream for the last few seconds before she had to open her eyes. 

The weight of a body covered hers. Nicole opened her eyes, trying to comprehend what on earth was happening. To her horror (delight?), the body covering hers was none other than Waverly Earp. Waverly Earp, wearing a body-hugging Green slip that stopped above her thighs. She knew it stopped above her thighs because she remembered picking this particular item off the ground just the other week. “Waverly?” Nicole said, shocked. However, the voice was too deep, too male. “What the hell?”

“What’s wrong?” Waverly said, concerned.

“Where am I? Why are you on top of me?” Nicole was confused.

“You’re at my place. You got drunk last night and passed out up here, though I was surprised at how little you drank and how quickly you fell asleep. We didn’t even talk about -“ Waverly stopped talking before she finished her thought.

Suddenly, there was a rattle at the door. Then someone began knocking frantically. “Waverly! Open up! There is something VERY wrong going down!” Nicole heard her own voice on the other side of the door.

Waverly furrowed her brow, looking down at Nicole with questions in her eyes, then climbed off her and the bed. On her way to answer the door she grabbed a dark blue kimono. Nicole thought for a split second how stunning she was; the slip stopped above her thigh giving an all too brief look of a perfect ass. “Who can that be at this hour?” Waverly grumbled.

As Waverly made her way to the door, Nicole took the opportunity to look down at herself. Her hands were meaty and massive. Tattoos lined her forearms and biceps. Her chest was replaced by a very defined set of pecs. She had on blue and red plaid boxers but nothing else. She began to breathe fast. “What the…”

Waverly opened the door, and Nicole saw herself come through the door. “Officer Haught?” Waverly questioned.

Whoever it was, stopped in their tracks, looked toward the bed, and screamed, “What are you doing with my body?”

Nicole heard her own voice; hearing exactly what she would be saying if she were in the same position and saw herself saying the words. Then Waverly turned in Nicole’s direction and asked, “Champ, what is going on here?”

“Champ? Champ? I’m not Champ! I’m-“ Nicole jumped out of bed and looked about the room. Her eyes landed on a small mirror; the face looking back at her was not hers, but one she had a vague recollection of. She may have seen this face last night at the bar? “What the hell?” Then she turned back to herself, er, whoever it was, and found herself, er, whoever it was, fast approaching.

“I’m going to ask you again, you asshole, what are you doing with my body? Are you trying to steal my girlfriend?” Nicole felt her own hands clutch around her throat. She was oddly impressed at how intimidating she could be. “Tell me! Who are you?” 

“Ok, just, just… calm down. My name is Nicole.” Nicole began.

“Nicole?” Waverly looked from who she thought was Nicole to Champ, in disbelief. “You guys, this isn’t funny. Did you talk at the bar last night? You were both there. Did you two set this up? Did you think, ‘oh, this would be a hilarious prank on Waverly’?”

“What? No way!” both Nicole and Champ said, simultaneously.

“Babe, you gotta believe me! I barely even looked at her last night! Okay, maybe I checked her out. She had a fine ass! Can you blame me?” Champ began explaining, and the words sounded strange coming from Nicole’s mouth.

“You were checking out my ass?” Nicole said with distaste. 

“It’s not every day there is fresh meat in Purgatory!” Champ continued defensively. “And last night I remember talking to some guy about you. We were just comparing babes! You know, guy stuff.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. Waverly huffed out a breath. “Well, that certainly sounds like something Champ would say.” She turned to Champ’s body. “You say you’re Nicole?” 

Nicole nodded her head.

“Prove it,” Waverly demanded. She looked to Nicole’s body. “I never told Champ what happened last week. Why’d I get pulled over?”

Nicole’s body had a look of confusion on its face. “You got pulled over? What happened, were you speeding or something?”

Nicole as Champ, however, began to blush. Waverly looked over and asked, “well?”

“Uh…” Nicole didn’t want to embarrass Waverly in front of Champ. If Waverly didn’t tell him about the two of them picking up underwear along the highway, no way was she going to tell. “You were moving, and some items started coming out of the bed of the truck. I pulled you over to help secure the load.”

Waverly quickly sat down. “Holy guacamole, you’re Nicole! Why are you in Champ’s body?”

“I have no idea! There is no way I would wish this on any- …wait a second.” Nicole began thinking back to events from the night before. She remembered talking to someone at the bar, talking about wishes of all things. “I talked to someone who went by the name of Jean, or was it Jeanie? They were brown skinned, maybe Indian? We talked about random things… favorite superhero, rock climbing trips, what if you could create the perfect day…”

Champ chuckled thinking back to the night prior as well. “That guy and I talked about that too! He called it ‘what would you do for a day’ which made me laugh because I thought he said who would you do for a day.” Realizing what he had said, he immediately stopped talking. Seeing the hurt look on Waverly’s face, he tried to backtrack. “Baby you know I’d only want to do you all day every day. I was just joking with him when I said I wish I could have her hot ass for a day,” pointing at Nicole, er, himself.

Both Nicole and Waverly glared at him in disbelief. Waverly looked to the floor, then back to Champ. “You know what, Champ? We’re done. I have tried and tried; I have given you so many chances. And I can’t do this anymore.”

Champ was shocked and the smile fell from his face. He tried to recover. “Babe…”

“No, Champ. I need to ask you to leave.”

“But I can’t go out in public like this! I need my body back.” Champ whined.

“Just… go, Champ. Wait in the bar if you want. I don’t want to talk to you right now.” Waverly wearily instructed. 

Thankfully, Champ complied and left the room. As he left, he mumbled, “I am never toasting to make wishes come true ever again.”

Nicole and Waverly were left behind in silence. Waverly was looking at the door, and Nicole was looking off into space. She was recalling her conversation with Jean.

_“If you could have one wish, what would it be?” Jean asked with a questioning look on their face._

_Nicole looked at Waverly, who was bartending. “One wish? I wish I could be with Waverly for just one day. That would be all I need to show her how extraordinary she is.”_

_Jean ordered two shots and raised one. “A toast! May your wish come true!” They clinked glasses and downed the shots._

“There was a customer last night, slender, brown skin. I could’ve sworn it was a woman. I remember she had amazing cheekbones. That’s a weird thing to remember, right?” Waverly chuckled. “Anyway, she was talking about soulmates. She was a firm believer; I was skeptical. I said in passing, ‘I wish I could meet my soulmate, meet the One’. I remember she raised her glass to me and called for a toast, and said, ‘May your wish come true.’ I rolled my eyes, but toasted with my glass of water anyway. She left a good tip, too.

“It got me thinking of Champ. He definitely never fit the mold for soulmate. I even tried talking to him about it last night but he was in a weird place. Actually, he never likes to talk. But I was so afraid of being alone that thought being with him was better than nothing, right?” She looked up at Nicole and shook her head. “God, it is so weird talking to you about this. I mean, you look like Champ. But here you are, listening, and you haven’t even tried to grope me or make some lewd joke.”

Nicole took a moment to let Waverly finish. Once she felt Waverly had said all she had to say, she began talking. “I wished for something, too. It appears I got my wish” she looked down at Champ’s body. “Lesson learned! Careful what you wish for, you might get it. I would never treat you poorly, Waverly. I have spent what, an hour in your presence? Yet I can’t stop thinking of you.”

Waverly looked inquiringly at Nicole. “Then what did you wish for?”

Nicole looked down at the floor, not sure that she wanted to share. But she replied, “I wished I could spend just one day with you. In a way, I guess my wish came true.” She stood up. “But, I can’t do it this way. Not in Champ’s body. I think I’m going to head out. As crazy as this sounds, I wished for only one day with you, so I think this will wear off by tomorrow.” She found pants and a shirt nearby and began getting dressed. “And to be honest, I am really nervous that Champ is currently in my body, in the bar below us.” She gave a tense smile and continued, “I should keep an eye on him.”

Waverly watched her now ex-boyfriend’s body move in a manner completely unlike Champ. “That probably wasn’t the smartest thing for me to suggest, that Champ to take your body to the bar? At least it is early and the bar isn’t open yet.” Waverly found herself wanting to stay in Nicole’s presence. “Maybe we should stick together, and I’ll keep an eye on both of you.” Waverly suggested.

“Today is going to be a long day,” Nicole said under her breath, but nodded her head in agreement.

💫

The day actually passed in a blink of an eye. Nicole grew tired of hearing Champ in her voice saying lewd things, especially towards Waverly. She also didn’t appreciate seeing her body fondle itself either. “Boobs are so amazing! How can women get anything done? I would just touch myself all day!” So with the safety of everyone in mind, she decided to give Champ a Benadryl, which always knocked her out for hours. 

Nicole and Waverly honestly enjoyed each other’s company for the rest of the day. They shared stories of work, books they enjoyed, and childhood adventures. 

Waverly enjoyed research, and owned books upon books covering ancient cultures, dead languages, mythical creatures, and other reference books that Nicole couldn’t even read the title as they were written in another language. In one particularly dusty book Waverly was certain she had discovered the answer to what had occurred. “It says here that Jinn, also Romanized as ‘djinn’ or Anglicized as ‘genies’ are supernatural creatures in early pre-Islamic Arabian and later Islamic mythology and theology. Known as a Wishmaster, they usually granted wishes that intentionally harmed the wisher rather than help them. They can grant wishes of others or oneself, manifesting the desires of others and themselves into reality and make their wildest dreams come true. I guess we lucked out our Jinni was a nice one. We could have gotten a real demon!”

“I am not sure I would have believed in the supernatural before, but this,” Nicole gestured down at Champ’s body, “has me convinced. I will be more careful in the future!”

With every story and every laugh, Nicole decided Waverly was indeed the one, but tucked that away for a later day. A person can only handle one life-changing revelation a day.

💫

The next morning, Nicole found herself walking up again to the smell of coconuts and lavender. She began recalling the events from yesterday and woke with a start. She held up her hands to look at them, and was pleased to find they were her hands. “Oh, thank goodness. I am back in my own body!”

She looked around the room. She was on a couch in Waverly’s apartment. Sitting at the kitchen table was Waverly, sipping from a steaming mug, watching her. “Good morning, Nicole,” she said quietly.

“Hey. Did yesterday really happen? Was I really Champ for a day?” Nicole felt a chill creep over her body at the thought.

Waverly giggled. “You may have been in Champ’s body, but you were you, and I haven’t enjoyed someone’s company like that in a long time. Especially Champ’s.” She looked toward the bed, where Champ was still asleep. “I owe you a cappuccino! Any chance you are free about now?”

Nicole smiled a dimple-deep smile. She stood and walked over to the table. “I’d love to. I only wi-“

Waverly bolted out of her seat and covered Nicole’s mouth with her hand. “Don’t you DARE say ‘I wish!’ Don’t ever wish again!”

The proximity of the petite brunette with her hands on her lips was overwhelming. The two stared at each other, and Nicole finally moved to gently hold Waverly’s wrist. She pulled Waverly’s hand off her lips and began to speak, “I was only going to say I wish I could take a shower and change into some clothes that haven’t been worn by Champ in my body. I feel… dirty.”

“Oh, right.” The eye contact with Waverly never faltered, and Nicole saw a change come across her face. Then Waverly whispered, “kiss me.”

Nicole blinked twice, blew out a quick breath, then leaned forward to comply with Waverly’s request. The kiss, Nicole thought, was magical. 

Champ stirred groggily in the bed behind them, “Babe, I’m not in her body anymore. You need to come to bed if you want to kiss me!”

The two jumped apart, and Waverly marched over to him. “I am not your girlfriend anymore, Champ. Remember? We are done! Now get the hell out of my apartment.” 

Waverly’s wrath was not to be trifled with, and Champ hastily exited the apartment. Waverly turned to Nicole and said, “Now, where were we?”

Nicole smiled shyly. “I believe I am going to go home, shower and change, and meet you for coffee.”

“Okay, fine. But first,” Waverly again walked towards Nicole. She pulled Nicole’s arms around her waist and whispered, “Here’s to both our wishes coming true,” and kissed her again. Softly. With meaning. A promise of more to come.


End file.
